Kaymu people
The Kaymu are a large ethnic group located within and around the Kaymu territories within the Kahaipe continent. Kaymu peoples are Huayalo's 2nd largest ethnic population in terms of total population percentage. Notable people who are ethnically Kaymu include Sunai, Aysaki, Yoyye, and Oioshyby. Origins Approximately 120,000 years before present, a large migration involving modern humans from the Denke continent occurred when the planet was at a frigid ice age. A large ice bridge, along with small chains of lands under it due to lower sea levels, connected the Konon Penninsula and the southside of the Kahaipe continent. Denke was also colder during the ice age, which allowed native proto-Sciaic peoples to venture into the northern half of the planet. The migrants started to develop mutations which involved easy switch between dark and light skin colors due to their adaptation to the rapidly changing seasons of the arctic areas. Over time, more and more of these migrants skipped over the deserted areas of the Ver'nandic region and settled within the Kaymu territories and in the Kaymu greenways. Some have strayed along the northern areas of Ui Island, where the A peoples currently reside. The ones still currently residing in the island are known as "E-Ot-Kaiuu-Fef" and are still culturally Kaymu with elements of A culture integrated in. Some of the other leftover Kaymu peoples, whom migrated to the Voltke Ocean's west coast and into Haene territory approximately 10000 years ago, were assimilated by the cultures and settlements around that area. A large chunk of Uno's population is Kaymu as a result of this. After many millennia of generations, around the negative 5500th year, the Shoyye' culture prevailed over most of the eastern Kaymu territories. These peoples, closely genetically linked to the Kaymu, spoke the Shoyye' language which was probably a derivative of the proto-Kaymu language. They also practiced ice pottery ''and had extensive trade networks with the surrounding Kaymu. The Great Kaymu Empire, beginning in the negative 1150th year, had began to control the extant of the Kaymu territories and even mutually trade with the neighboring tribes such the Numoli and Ver'nandians. Although their empire was based on peaceful assimilation and non-tyrannical rule, a few tyrants managed to gain power and expand the empire beyond its physical capabilities, eventually decreasing Kaymu influence upon the Kahaipe continent until the year of 103, when the empire collapsed back into a congregation of villages and large cities. After the empire, a few Kaymu-borne settlements stayed and still stay afloat to this day. Kyeso'yuk, Tot, Tyel, and Tii were some of the villages to survive the collapse of the Great Kaymu Empire. To this day, all four villages still maintain the Kaymu Code, a code that prohibits massive power influence over other tribes. This code has been in effect since the 162nd year. To this day, the Kaymu learned from their mistakes by celebrating the weakening of the Great Kaymu Empire to represent the lack of tyrannical power that one must have over others, and since then, there has never been another Kaymu-based empire or large-scale kingdom. The Kaymu language, specifically the General Kaymu Dialect, is one of Huayalo's three most spoken languages along with the General Ver'nandian Dialect and Donh'hoh' language. Overview Similar to a mixture of Earth's Inuit, Mongolic, and ancient Yayoi cultures of Japan, the Kaymu often find excess sustenance in the coasts of the Voltke Ocean. Sea mammals, mostly seals and walruses, are often hunted for their rich fat and tender meat; their bones are often carved into eating utensils, structural reinforcements, and other tools, mostly for hunting. Many variants of fish are commonly hunted as well, although less than fatty sea mammals. Saturated animal fats, green leaves, and rich protein consist the majority of the Kaymu diet. Large land mammals, depending on season, including mammoths, woolly rhinos, giant elk, and even arctic amphibarids are occasionally hunted. As for shelter, the Kaymu often construct complex houses with bone or plant reinforcing, the latter being gathered by seasonal trips down to the Kaymu greenways. Many of these houses are simultaneously occupied by two to three families, which often ties into the traditional Kaymu practice of "excess socialization". These shelters are also modified for efficient heating, by fires or burning fat from hunted prey, and are quite spacey. The Kaymu maintain their traditional ways of philosophy and interaction, which often involves consistent socialization between families, individuals, and even foreign travelers. Cheerfulness and a carefree life is the status quo of behavior for the Kaymu, along with admiration for heroes and animism. Gender roles and hierarchical class differences do exist among the Kaymu; however, due to the general carefree attitude and Kaymu philosophy, these differences are often minimized. Although men are involved ''in hunting medium-to-large prey, protecting the family, and, if needed, protecting the village at large, women are easily able to become heads of the village and often help men in creating bone tools, making clothing, and childrearing along with domestic duties, the latter often assisted by men as well. Unlike most other Huayaloan peoples, the Kaymu don't utilize any form of currency and class differences are relatively non-existent. Physical Characteristics The Kaymu are the ethnicity with the most homogeneous physical traits among any other population. On average, they are taller and heavier than most other populations on the planet. Nearly every single Kaymu has similar physical characteristics including grey eyes, light blonde hair, and pale white skin under normal arctic conditions. Under conditions with intense sunlight, such as a few unusually-hot summers in the arctic areas, the skin of the Kaymu turns a darker shade, depending on severity of heat and UV exposure. Sunai was shown to easily adapt to the hot weather while visiting Bihep, as her skin turned into a light brown tan with no discolorations. Grey eyes were also a prominent mutation along with a thicker sclera to allow for greater adaptation to UV radiation and greater pressures from underwater diving, as the initial migrants are theorized to have swam for prey on the east coast of the Voltke Ocean and eventually migrate eastward. Most Kaymu still have thicker scleras than other populations of the planet. Exceptions often have golden-orange hair and blue-green eyes. More-so, a smaller percentage of these exceptions may not have the ability to darken skin color with greater exposure to intense sunlight, thus rendering them unable to acclimate to excessive UV radiation as easily as Kaymu with the ability. Oioshyby is one of these exceptions; he possesses bright green eyes along with a golden hair color. Trivia Category:Kaymu